Silent Temptation
by WanderingRurouni
Summary: My "What if" Scenario branching from Chapter 7 of Cherry Blossoms in the Wind. "What if Naruto hadn't resisted Hinata's advances?" Rated -M-


My "What if" Scenario branching from Chapter 7 of Cherry Blossoms in the Wind.

"**What if Naruto hadn't resisted Hinata's advances?"**

I also want to say that, despite the cover picture, this story is **NOT** set in the alternate universe of _Road to Ninja._ I had thoughts about placing it there. But I decided that the Hinata of that universe wasn't "bold" or "strong" like how I had imagined her to be.

She was just a total bitch.

So, how do I picture a "bold" or "strong" Hinata?

…I picture her like this.

Thanks, and I hope you enjoy reading.

**Silent Temptation**

"Alright, Hinata. One more round, attack me as if your life depended on it. No holding back!" Naruto shouted as he readied himself.

The Hyuuga family had requested that he accompany Hinata for the day, while they attended a training trip. Hinata was left behind, it was decided that she was too weak for the training. Naruto, in his desperation and panic, decided that the easiest way to pass the time with her was to help her train.

Hinata let out a proud shout as she charged towards Naruto. He brought his hands up to guard against her strikes, successfully parrying them and moving out of the way. She continued to push him back, but never landed any decisive strikes.

"More power, Hinata!" Naruto shouted out loud. She picked up her pace; his eyes widened as he noticed that she was no longer softly guiding her hands with his; she was forcefully pushing him back by gradually increasing the power in her strikes. Her power had increased so much that she was breaking through his defense. His arms began to ache with each successive strike.

Then he felt a pressure on his chest, which struck quickly, but deeply; knocking the wind out of him. His guard was down, and felt another blow on his chest as he gasped for air. Hinata then turned and delivered a spinning back kick to his midsection, sending him flying into the pool of water that gathered at the bottom of the waterfall.

"Ow." He stated as he sat up in waist deep water. "Good job, Hinata! You got through my guard!" Naruto looked at the sky and noticed that the sun was beginning to set. "Alright, Hinata. The Sun's almost set, let's head back. I'll need to get changed before I can walk you home." He said with a smile.

She brought her head down and nodded. He glanced at her with an encouraging look in his eyes.

"**Bolder!** Hinata, be bold!" her eyes opened as she nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes! I will!" she replied. He smiled and gave an approving nod.

They returned to his house and entered. His hand instinctively moved towards the light switch, and the room lit up with an audible click.

"Okay, Give me some time, I'll be back once I take a shower. Have a seat, make yourself at home."

"O-Okay." Hinata answered

Naruto entered his room, took out a towel, pair of boxer shorts, and a white T-shirt. He twisted the door knob to the bathroom and entered the shower. Turning the knob, he heard it squeak loudly while the water began to fall from the showerhead. He stood in the shower for a while, just letting the water run down his body while his mind wandered.

_I can't believe I spent the whole day with Hinata. What were they thinking, asking me to watch over her?_

_Well, it's fine now._

_That mission went well; I passed the whole day without a single incid-._

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorknob turning, and the creaking of it opening.

_No way._

A shadow began to form through the condensation on the glass of the shower. Before he could even think of a reaction, the shower door flung open.

"Hinata! What are you doing?!" He shouted as he saw her moving closer. He tried his best to cover himself up before she closed in on him. He could feel her body through the wet fabric that clung to her body as she came closer.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata started as her hand began to unzip her lavender sweatshirt. His eyes diverted themselves to her cleavage as he heard the loud smack of heavily soaked fabric collide with the floor. "…You told me to be bolder…to be stronger."

Naruto tried his best to back away further, until he heard the thud of his back against the wall. Hinata's hands shot up to his head and took hold of his hair. She pulled him closer and planted a fiercely passionate kiss on his lips. Their eyes closed in unison. His hands began to move down her body, losing themselves to her gentle curves. He felt her bare skin, drenched in the warm water that fell from the shower. His hands gently wrapped around her admiring every inch.

She slowly pulled away from his lips. "…Do you like the new, bolder me, Naruto-kun?" His mouth hung open in surprise; his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Hinata…" he quietly whispered; he looked into her crystal white eyes, and then embraced her lips with his once again. He could hear her softly moaning under her breath as he took her lips. Her grip on his head tightened as she pulled him forward; effortlessly, he followed her to his bedroom.

Hinata dragged him towards his bed and laid Naruto down. Breaking away from him, she reached down and pulled off her top; supporting himself on his elbows, his mind was focused at how stunning she really was. Her body shone with beauty, her brilliant pale skin, vibrant against the contrast of her dark hair.

_Unbelievable, how is it that I never noticed her before?_

_I'm sorry Sakura-chan…But, I just can't stop._

Hinata positioned herself on her knees. An intense shockwave shot up his body as Hinata gently wrapped a soft hand in a firm grip around him. He could feel the blood rushing through him. Her hand felt tighter with every pulse that rang through his body.

His breath was lost momentarily as he felt her tongue, she twirled her tongue with increasing speed and intensity; shallow breaths exited his lungs as he felt her move even further, taking him entirely into her mouth. He felt her whole tongue upon him. His hand gently rested itself on her head, entangling itself in her hair. Slowly, it began to move in the same motion as it grasped her hair; with his encouragement, Hinata began to move faster.

_Where did she learn how to do this?...It's…It's…_

Naruto's eyes tightly shut, his legs tightened violently as he felt himself climax. Hinata didn't flinch, she took it all in. He looked into her eyes, desperately gasping for air. She offered him a smile he had never seen her make before.

She then said something that made his eyes snap open.

"Naruto-kun, I'll give you something that you've never experienced before." He watched as she cupped her breasts and brought them into his view. His head shot back, sinking deeply into the mattress as he felt them wrap around him. Engulfing him was a softness and warmth that he had never felt before.

_That's…certainly something new._

"Hinata…" he tried to speak, but was interrupted by Hinata as she brought her mouth down onto him again. Tremors of pleasure roared through his body as he felt his legs tighten again. Naruto brought his gaze down to her again. His eyes were met by her unusual grin.

She began to crawl towards him, placing her hands on his body as if she was climbing towards him. He felt the radiating heat from her body as she came closer to him. Hinata brought her lips to his again, her tongue fiercely and passionately caressing his.

"I'm ready for you, Naruto-kun." She said as she began to lower herself onto him. Vibrations rumbled through their bodies as they became one. Hinata moaned deeply as she felt him inside of her. Naruto's hands began to caress her breasts, imitating her body. Hinata let out a deep gasp as his hands moved to embrace her nipples.

She moved his hands and clasped them with her own; with his support, she raised herself up, almost breaking free of him. Their backs arched in a single moment as she quickly brought herself down onto him in one swift motion. They lost themselves in the numbing ecstasy; Hinata fell onto him, their lips locked once more.

She fell to his side, they both turned to face each other.

"Do you like the new, bolder me, Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata…I-I love you."


End file.
